How Lonely (Lilo's Song)
HOW LONELY (LILO'S SONG) Performed by Miley Cyrus (Lilo Pelekai) Lilo Pelekai and her brothers, the twins, Chip and Dale ran as fast as they could to catch up with Lilo's older sister Nani, her alien friends Agent Wendy Pleakley and Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Nani's boyfriend David Kunewa, and their stepfamily. Her boyfriend Stitch and his best friend Miss Bianca followed them while Skippy Rabbit, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Young Kovu, and Baby Tweety Bird watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Lilo, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" John Rolfe, Pocahontas, Young Simba, Penny, Timon, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, and David drove back home in their mobile home. "Daddy," said Penny. "she's probably miles away by now." Lilo, Chip, and Dale stopped running and looked sad to see Lilo's sister, her friends, her sister's boyfriend, and their stepfamily leave Neverland. Stitch and Bianca stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Chip sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Dale. "Don't be sad," Bianca said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Lilo started to cry. Lilo remembered telling her old stepfather John Smith that the Stitch stories she tells Chip and Dale weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Pocahontas that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Stitch's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Lilo, Chip, and Dale sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Lilo sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Pocahontas, John Rolfe, Simba, and Penny. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Lilo, Chip, and Dale shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Lilo got back to her memories with her stepfamily. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Pocahontas. She remembered telling John Smith t the Lost Animal Children went back to Neverland with Stitch and Bianca because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with John Smith, Pocahontas, Cleo, Pluto, and Figaro. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Lilo remembered sleeping in bed with Chip and Dale while Pocahontas read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when John Smith read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Lilo and the twins again. But Lilo, Chip, and Dale were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Lilo remembered having dinner and dessert with her stepfamily in the dining room. She remembered when she and the twins moved to Neverland with Stitch, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Lilo started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Lilo." Stitch said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Skippy Rabbit. He was whispering to his friends about playing Stitch and Br'er Fox. "OK, Kovu, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Kovu's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Silver Spoon's ear. "You'll be Stitch." Then he whispered into Diamond Tiara's ear. "You'll be Br'er Fox." The Lost Animal Children jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Tweety flew over to Lilo, Chip, and Dale, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Song Fic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad songs